


More Than You Know

by sapphire117



Series: The Call from Texas [2]
Category: For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire117/pseuds/sapphire117
Summary: It’s just the matter of time.





	More Than You Know

_You belong here._

 

It wasn’t just what she said, even though no one had ever said that to him before, not before he met her. It was...it was the expression in her eyes, too concerning as if she wanted to assure him, to make sure that he understood, that she cared about him.

 

He knew that Kate Littlejohn looked cold and hard to get along with on the outside, but deep down she was...empathetic. _Humane._ She was much more than what she looked to be. She was much more than anybody else he knew.

 

 _And she cares._ He thought to himself, not knowing a smile had touched at the corner of his mouth, only fleeting as someone approached his office with a knock on the door.

 

Leonard quickly looked up. He saw Seth weirdly standing at the door frowning at him, like he was frozen or something, with the look mixed with horror and confusion on his face.

 

He could never know what’s going in Seth Oliver’s head, “What’s wrong again?”

 

Seth didn’t step inside his office. He almost looked frightened to do so, “You...you were smiling. What’s going on?”

 

 _...What?_ “No I was not.”

 

“Yes you were.”

 

“No, I was working.”

 

“I saw it!”

 

“If you don’t have anything important in hand, then get out. Or go find...Kate.” _Shit, did he just--_

 

Apparently, Seth heard that stutter and took it as a sign, because the next second he was looking at him with surprise and his eyes were wide-open, “No way--”

 

Leonard responded immediately, “Stop.”

 

“Oh god you were thinking about her and you smiled! I knew something is going between the two of you!”

 

“I’ve got work to do, so just--”

 

“No you are not dodging me again, not like that time at the bar!”

 

Probably the entire office heard Seth screaming at his face, because after a few seconds, both of them heard Gunn shouting, “Oliver, what the hell? Where's my case?”

 

Then Leonard heard Seth quietly murmured something and walked out the door. “We are not done yet, you hear me?” Seth pointed at him with a finger before leaving.

 

He couldn’t be bothered to answer that.

 

But Seth was right-- _they_ are not done yet. Maybe the next time Seth remembers to ask, Kate and him are already somewhere further than _this_ … Or not, since every time he tried to get closer, she just kept her guard up again, wanted to run away like a scared little puppy and thought that he never noticed.

 

He could not know though. No one could. Because there’s always something more than it meets the eye, it always happens before you know about it. You may have a gut feeling about it, you may expect it, you may be excited about this. But you will never know when. You couldn't see it coming.

 

She couldn't. That's why she has been being so afraid of it.

 

All you can do is wait. It will feel almost like a torture, but it is going to be the best thing that ever happened.

 

There’s always something more than you know. More than _she_ knows.

 

It’s just the matter of time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was so devastated to hear that this show was cancelled... I love this show so much ;-;  
> But I know if the show got the chance to go on, Leonard and Kate would definitely be together. Definitely.
> 
> *Update: did I mention how Leonard looked when he hugged Kate in ep10? I know it was also about the case but he looked so satisfied and almost like he finally found his safe place where he can let all his guard down ;-; Im crying


End file.
